Ronnie Anne Santiago
Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago is a recurring character from The Loud House. She is Lincoln's girlfriend, who is also Bobby's little sister. Ronnie Anne is first mentioned, but does not appear onscreen, in the episode "Heavy Meddle", in which she constantly bullies Lincoln and humiliates him in front of his peers. When Lincoln's sisters find out about it, they tell him that she's bullying him because she likes him and wants to get his attention. Thinking they might be right, Lincoln goes and gives her a kiss when he tries to confront her, and she responds by giving him a black eye, seemingly proving his sisters wrong. However, the sisters' statement turns out to be right after all, as she then gives Lincoln an apology letter with her phone number on it, and a steak to heal his eye with. Ronnie makes her first on-camera appearance in "Save the Date". In the episode, Lincoln's classmates tease him about Ronnie's crush on him, resulting in him giving a speech about how he refuses to even consider her being his girlfriend. Unfortunately, Ronnie hears him saying this and is truly hurt about it. When she tells her older brother Bobby about it, he breaks up with Lori as a result. To set things right, Lori makes Lincoln go out with Ronnie on a double date with her and Bobby. Over the course of the date, Lincoln gradually finds himself bonding with Ronnie, but things get awkward when his teasing classmate show up at the restaurant and Lincoln, after a failed attempt to sneak out without them noticing, ends up insulting Ronnie again. Lincoln promptly apologizes to Ronnie for his behavior and pulls her in for a kiss. The next day, when Lincoln is still being teased by his classmates about this, Ronnie slaps him in the face and acts as though she doesn't like him, but once his classmates have left the scene, she passes him an ice pack with an apology letter, saying she hopes that stopped the teasing. Ronnie Anne next appears in "Dance, Dance Resolution". Here, it is the day of the school's Sadie Hawkins dance, but Lincoln and Clyde McBride are planning to go to Gus' Games and Grub, which is having a two-for-one arcade special, so Lincoln tries to avoid Ronnie, thinking she plans to ask him to the dance. When Lincoln tells his sisters that Ronnie didn't ask him to the dance, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy end up getting friends of theirs to be his date. Eventually, Ronnie shows up at the dance and finds Lincoln, and as it turns out, she was actually wanting to ask him to go to the arcade with her, which he does. Unfortunately, as of "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", Ronnie Anne no longer lives in Royal Woods, as she and Bobby went to the big city to live with their cousins one state over. Gallery Ronnie Anne shocked.png Ronnie Anne is not amused.png Lincoln and Ronnie's mock-selfie.png Lincoln and Ronnie smiling at each other.png Guess who's back together.png Ronnie Anne in tears.png Lincoln and Ronnie Anne embracing.png Lincoln Ronnie Anne kiss.png Ronnie Anne tossed the pie at Luan.png Ronnie shrugging.png LincolnRonnieAnne10.png LincolnRonnieAnne12.png Lincoln and Ronnie playing Dance Dance Revolution.png Lori and Lincoln meet the Casagrandes.png External links * The Loud House Wiki: Category:The Loud House characters Category:Humans Category:Kids Category:Females Category:Tomboys Category:Characters